Pleasant Dreams
by HazeledLove
Summary: Starfire had a bad dream and screams. Guess who wakes up to check on her. Rob&Star Oneshot.


**_"I'm sorry Starfire, but I don't love you," he said._**

**_"No, that cannot be! Everyone said you did, and how you…"_**

**_"Well you heard wrong. I don't love you, now get out of my life!" he shot back at her as he turned around and walked away. Starfire stood there, horrified._**

_**"No! Robin, come back! Robin!"**

* * *

_

She sat up out of bed, frightened, worried, breathing heavily. She looked around. _My room_, she thought. She sighed. "It was only a dream. But it felt so…real," she whispered to herself. She turned her head to a knock at her door. She flipped the covers off her legs, turned to the edge of the bed, and walked over to the door. "Who is there?" she asked quietly.

"Star, it's Robin, everything alright? It's 3 in the morning and you were screaming," She opened the door to reveal to Robin a sad looking Starfire with her pajamas on. She had on light pink pajama shorts, and a matching light pink tank top. Robin gulped before speaking. "I uh…heard you screaming for me to come back," he said as she let him walk into her room.

"I was that loud," she said a little embarrassed as she shut her door. Then she walked over and sat on her bed.

"Yeah but, it's okay. Were you having a bad dream?" he asked as he leaned against her wall closest to her bed with his arms crossed. She turned her head to him.

"Yes, it was most horrible. I was scared the entire dream," she sighed and turned her head down to look at the floor.

"What was your dream about?"

Her eyes widened a bit. _What do I tell him?_ She asked herself. She looked over at him. He had on a red tank with black pajama pants. He leaned against her wall so calmly, looking at her and smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, it was about you" she started.

"I think I already figured that part," he said with a smirk. "What else?"

"I umm…was telling you something and then you said something back to me that hurt my feelings, soon after you left me," she looked back down in sadness, remembering what he had said.

His eyes opened in surprise. _What could she had said?_ He thought, cupping his shin with his hand to think. He gasped. _Her dream was just like mine. How can that…but that means…_

**

* * *

**

**Flashback Dream **

_**There was nothing but darkness. There he stood, alone in silence, waiting for someone. Then there she was, standing in front of him. He smiled. "Hey Star, I have something I really need to tell you," he said. She crossed her arms.**_

_**"Yes,"**_

_**"I think I've fallen in love with you," he said. She looked away worried. "What's wrong?" he asked, surprised by her silence.**_

_**"It is just that, I don't love you," he gasped.**_

_**"Wha…what? But I thought you…I swear that you …" she cut him off.**_

_**"Well, it seems that you have sweared wrong. If you would excuse me, I need the space," and with that she disappeared. Robin reached out his hand.**_

_**"No, please don't! Starfire no, I need you! Come back!" he screamed.**_

**End Flashback Dream**

**

* * *

**  
_If she had the same kind of dream, then I wonder…_ he thought.

"Robin, are you pondering?" asked Starfire, looking at Robin warily. He looked back at her.

"Oh…yeah, you see Star, I had a dream just like yours a few days ago," she stood up from the bed.

"Really"

"Yeah, accept you said you needed space," he sighed. She walked over to him and leaned next to him on the wall.

"You must believe me," she said as she turned to him, "I would never need the space from you," She looked in his eyes and smiled.

"But do you remember what you said to me in your dream?" he asked. She blushed and looked down.

"I uh…I said that," she looked back up at him. "I loved you," he laughed softly. "I am sorry, is there something funny about that?" she looked annoyed.

"Oh no Star, nothing at all. It's just that, I said the same thing to you in my dream too," he looked into Starfire's eyes.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you told me in your dream," she reminded him.

"Well it depends. Did you mean that you really loved me in your dream?" they both blushed.

"I uh…"she stuttered, "Yes, I truly meant it."

"Then yes"

"Yes what?

"I love you," he finally said. Her eyes gleamed as she looked into his eyes and smiled with happiness.

"You do" He nodded. She then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Do you promise never to leave me?" she whispered in his ear. She pulled her away from him a little bit so that he could look into her eyes.

"I think I will let you be the judge of that," he said, and then he kissed her. At first, he pecked her lips a few times, and then she started kissing him back. They leaned against the wall kissing passionately, their eyes closed, and both relaxed. A moment later, Starfire opened her eyes to look at Robin.

_His mask_, she thought to herself. _I feel blocked by it. Maybe I can just…_ She moved one of her hands to his mask. She touched the side, causing him to open his eyes.

_What is she doing?_ He thought, and then he realized that she wanted to take off his mask. He closed his eyes again, knowing what she was about to do. She removed the mask, he opened his eyes. Her eyes widened as they gazed into the blue eyes before her. She broke from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your eyes, they are the purest blue I have ever seen. Why did you hide them from me?" he let her go and walked over and sat on her bed.

"I guess I was afraid to show the real me. The me from that past," he sighed as he put his head down so to look at the floor.

"But Robin," she began as she walked over to her bed and sat down next to him. She put her elbows on the top of her thighs and held the mask. "You are not who you were then. You are who you are now. And that is why I love you so much." She handed him the mask.

"You know what, you're right. And I have you to thank for that," he put the mask back on.

"You do?" Starfire was a bit surprised.

"Yep," he laid back onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "You helped me be able to show my kinder side." She laid back too, and then turned onto her side and layed her head on her hands, to look at him. He turned to her aswell.

She smiled. "Well, I am glad that I was able to assist." They put their foreheads together. I could get used to this, she thought. They both sighed and closed their eyes, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

FLASH FLASH

"Whoa, look at them," said a voice.

"I know dude, do you think they were like that all night?" asked the other voice.

"Shh, don't take pictures, you'll wake them up," entered a third voice. Robin squinted his eyes together, and then slowly opened them.

"Dudes, Robin is waking up." He opened his eyes all the way. The first thing he saw was a beautiful alien's face with her forehead still against his. He smiled, then noticed three figures looked down at him from overhead. He soon felt Starfire waking up. He looked at her as she opened her eyes to him smiling at her. She smiled back, and then noticed the figures looking down at them also. Robin sat up as Starfire stretched, and then sat up.

"Hey guys, you enjoy your night together?" Beastboy teased.

"Umm…Uhh…well…." Robin and Starfire both stuttered, blushing as the laughed a little bit in embarrassment. Cyborg looked at them slyly.

"So, what you two love birds do all night?" Robin and Starfire looked at each other blushing even more, then the turned back to the other three titans.

"We were uh….just talking about a dream she had" Robin said.

"Yes, I was having the nightmares and I was yelling. Robin heard me so he came to see if I was okay," Starfire smiled innocently, but not innocent enough. The three standing titans folded their arms and shook their heads in disappointment.

* * *

"That's not all that happened is it?" Beastboy asked.

"No really, that's all that happened" said Robin, trying to reassure them nothing happened.

"Yes, we swear, we were just talking and must have fallen into slumber," Starfire lied.

"Okay, whatever you guys say," said Cyborg, still not convinced. They three titans started waling out the door.

"Well, next time you feel like going into Starfire's room alone, lock the door," Beastboy said as he tossed the two pictures he had taken at Robin and Starfire. Then he followed Raven and Cy out the room.

"Oh, and don't forget, breakfast in 10 minutes!" called Cyborg as he walked down the hall. Robin and Starfire leaned over and each picked up a picture.

"Whoa, were we really a sleep like that?" asked Robin, looking at the picture.

"I suppose so" answered Starfire, also looking at her picture. "I think I am going to keep this, as something to never forget."

"Yeah, I'll keep this one also, to remember this day."

"What is so special about today Robin?" Starfire questioned, turning to Robin.

"You remember what a girlfriend is right?" he asked,

"Yes, a female with whom you have a pleasant and special association, including the sharing of enjoyable recreation and occasionally the buying of bountiful floral arrangements. Why do you ask?"

"Well, right now we are just best friends right,"

"Yes, I suppose so" she smiled at him.

"So that would me that I have no girlfriend and you have no boyfriend right?"

"Well, you are a boy, who is my friend,"

"Yeah but what I mean is different."

"Really"

"Yes. I…I want to be that boy to bring you floral arrangements and share a special association with," he smiled at her as he blushed.

"You truly wish to be my boyfriend" she smiled and put her hands together with hope.

"Yeah, if you want to be my girlfriend," he put his hands over hers.

"Oh Robin, of course I would!" she hugged him, and then kissed him.

"Hello! You guys still in there. Get your butts down here and eat breakfast!" yelled Cyborg from outside the door. Then he walked away.

"Okay, Okay, we're coming," Robin called back as he let go of Starfire, and then stood up. "Well, looks like we have another great day ahead of us," he said as he looked out the window, soon walking to the door.

"Yes, I shall meet you downstairs," Starfire stood up and stretched.

"Okay," he looked at his picture again. Then the door opened.

"Robin"

"Yeah" he said as he stopped in his tracks.

"I love you" he turned around and looked at her.

"I love you too star," he smiled "See you downstairs" he walked out the door. She looked at her picture of herself and Robin lying on her bed with their foreheads touching. She studied it for a moment, and then she noticed something and smiled. As she looked at their faces, they both had their eyes closed pleasantly, smiling in their sleep.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think. This took me a while so R&R Please! I must have your thougths for upcomming fluffs. Please and Thankyou!**

** StarRox2009  
**


End file.
